


My Hero

by alech



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, idk why i wrote this, interracial, of course it's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alech/pseuds/alech





	My Hero

It was all a blur.. Wells was sitting outside the camp watching the stars when she came up to him. He thinks her name was Charlotte? She was all nervous glances and minute fidgeting. He should’ve known. He should’ve known when she started talking about demons. He should’ve known when her demeanor completely changed. 

But he didn’t and when the piercing pressed into his flesh and started to draw blood he could only think of all the things he’ll never get to say. Then suddenly the pressures gone and the blood is rushing but not from him. Wells eyes focus on the form before him, the man. He recognizes that face, those piercing eyes. Murphy is standing before him Charlotte's hair gripped roughly in his hands as the other wrestles the knife out of her hand. 

Then Murphy gets the knife and has it against her neck and it’s all he can do to not straight up tackle Murphy down. 

“Stop!” Wells manages to choke out, picking himself up from his position on the floor

Murphy looks at him like he’s grown a head where his wound is and only presses the knife closer. Wells eyes flicker towards the crying struggling girl and back towards Murphy and he takes a step forward. Murphy eyes him carefully until Wells is standing next to him, close enough to feel his breath hot against his neck. 

Wells wraps his hands around the knife and moves it away from the girl’s neck. Murphy doesn’t need anymore guidance to know this is when he lets Charlotte go. She sprints away guilt and terror marring her face.

“You owe me.” Murphy whispers low and heated.

Wells eyes drag up and down Murphy’s face before settling on the other boy’s eyes.

“I know.” 

“No, I don’t think you do. You. Owe. Me.” Each word punctuated as his hands wrap around Wells ass.

Wells eyes blow up impossibly wide and unsureness graces his features. Wells think he can’t possibly mean that. Yet the way Murphy is undressing him with his eyes may lead him to believe he’s wrong.

“You get it now Chancellor?” Murphy murmurs into his ear as he feels something large against his side. 

It’s almost comical seeing as Murphy is shorter than him that he has to angle upwards to reach his ear. 

Wells nods slowly before unbuckling his pants, staring at the floor like it might strike up a conversation. Murphy does the same far more enthusiastically, already shucking off his undergarments by the time Wells has his pants down. Wells steps out of the pants to reveal himself, and his traitorous dick.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who could use this huh?” Murphy goads as he steps forward.

Murphy is using his patented smirk as he uses his discarded clothes to make a blanket for himself to lay down on. Murphy has his hands behind his head and his legs spread wide. His proud member sticks straight up like a beacon, calling Wells forward. Wells drops to straddle the boy beneath him. Wells takes a deep breath before letting himself relax enough to do this.

“Don’t think I don’t know. I see the way you look at Bellamy when you think no ones watching. The way he sometimes looks back.

 

Wells heart rushed with new surprise but he kept his face straight as he slowly lowered himself onto Murphy, the other boy’s cock pushing against his hole. There’s a lot of pushing but the sweat of the night and the fact that Wells isn’t new to this helps. He feels his hole part and the sudden feeling of… Murphy. Wells pointedly tried to avoid eye-contact as Murphy groaned low and rough afraid he might not be able to convince himself he’s not doing this just to repay the other dangerous male. Wells let himself sink onto the Murphy’s cock till he felt his ass plant itself on the other boy’s pelvis.

One of Murphy’s hands found their way on Well’s ass while the other slipped it’s way onto his chest. Wells felt his weight rest back to let Murphy grope and squeeze to his content. Wells wondered idly how long Murphy would let him wait before a sharp slap on his ass had him glaring down at the other boy.

“Come on get riding cowboy” Murphy’s goaded as a sly smirk appeared on his face.

“You ever heard of an old, old movie called Brokeback Mountain?” Wells retorted as he slowly lifted himself off the other’s cock before letting himself sink back down slowly. Wells quickly developed a punishing rhythm that had Murphy’s hands gripping his ass and petting his back. Wells watched Murphy’s face, eyes squeezed shut, contort with different phases of pleasure. 

Murphy opened up one eye possibly feeling Wells’ haughty stare on him. 

“You alright down there hero?”

Murphy’s face screwed up at Wells’ gaze before sliding into smirk. Suddenly, Wells rolled his head back and groaned deep as Murphy began fucking into Wells’ idle bouncing. Murphy grinned proudly at all the noises Wells made as he showed him who was the better fuck.

“Nope Chancellor but you don’t sound all too good yourself.”

Wells rolled his eyes before retorting, 

“You’re going to have to do better than that Lancelot.”

Wells noticed Murphy’s face scrunch up in confusion at the name. 

“It’s a historically famous knight. Seeing as you're my Knight in shining armor it’s befitting you get a nickname for the pa-”

Wells was suddenly interrupted as Murphy hit a particularly sensitive spot on a quick thrust. Murphy must’ve noticed because he seemed to gain a rhythm that was almost searching. Wells hands shot out behind himself to help steady himself as he leaned back. Murphy tried to find Wells’ face in the waning light to give him another shit-eating grin but instead could only gape at Wells. The darker boy’s face was porn worthy. His mouth slightly agape with his eyes in an almost worried expression. 

Murphy swallowed thickly before sitting himself up, Wells pushing off with his hands to meet Murphy half in the middle. 

“Murphy please…” Wells whined in a voice so his yet still so foreign.

Who was Murphy to deny the Chancellor anything? Murphy wrapped his arms around Wells’ form and rocked his cock deep into Wells. Purposefully aiming for the spot he found minutes ago. Wells hands went down to his leaking cock to begin jacking himself off.

“Murph-...Murphy I’m close. So close!” Wells moaned. 

“Wells.” Murphy murmured.

Wells eyes floated towards the other boy yet still riding out towards his very (very) close orgasm. 

Murphy let a small genuine smile sneak onto his face before speaking.

“You’re welcome.”

Wells came undone on top of Murphy’s cock shooting a particularly thick load across the both of their shirts.

“Fuck Wells!” Murphy cried out as the taller boy squeezed around his cock as he rode out his orgasm.

Wells felt Murphy’s hips stutter against him as he reached completion inside him. Both boys were breathing hard unable to talk as they stared into eachothers tired eyes. Wells was the first to break the post-coital glow, lifting himself gingerly from Murphy’s softening cock. Wells stood up as Murphy let himself flop back down onto the ground. His breathing steadying as he watched Wells stretch and crack his neck. Murphy payed close attention as Wells turned around to look out at the woods. His gaze following the way Well’s ass jiggled and glistened with sweat in the fire from the torch nearby. 

“What do you say? I’m good right?” Murphy inquired as he too got up from his resting position. 

Wells pulled up his pants and cast a glance at the other boy. 

“Don’t forget that was a thank you!” That was all Wells said before buttoning his pants and stalking back towards the camp. Yet both members knew how much of a lie that was.


End file.
